


Horizons Fall

by toastedbloodyRice



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Dark Hiro Hamada, Hiro Hamada Needs a Hug, M/M, Overprotective Tadashi Hamada, Protective Tadashi Hamada, Tadashi Hamada Lives, Tadashi and Hiro are related, but Aunt Cass is Tadashi's real mom so technically not sibling incest AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedbloodyRice/pseuds/toastedbloodyRice
Summary: He's thrown to the ground hard, theirs a crack in the middle of his mask as water drips through his suit  he pants heavily. They had to stop Callaghan and now. He looked around the dark underground building, water dripping."Where -" his eyes shuffle over to a mysterious shadow. Next, to the person who threw him to the ground and saved him from drowning, he noticed as the stranger's mask was broken from the fall. You could see his eyes. and Hiro's own eyes widen, "T-Tadashi?!" His brother was alive!
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Robert Callaghan/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Horizons Fall

Hiro finds out for the first time that Tadashi isn't his brother, isn't his blood-born sibling attached to the womb sibling, which in all honesty is suitable for Him. He's not even mad about it; It hurt that no one told him, but not crazy about it. So why did he have to start a big fight during dinner? In all honesty, he wanted his so-called family to leave him alone to go to the robot fighting tournament. 

"We're not even related?!" He shouted, and the air grew quiet. Everyone stopped and looked at the messy hair boy, noodles in their mouths as some hanged loosely. It was pasta night; of course, the fork in his hands shook as he glared at his two only family members he knew since he was a baby; Mochi rubbed on his legged as he attempted so hard not to kick him. Aunt Cass set her fork down, nervously she smiled, knowing the boy would've found out eventually it was no use in hiding it now.

"Honey, look, listen. When your parents died, I didn't want you to be alone, so Tadashi and I, Well, we made a plan that once you were old enough to understand that, we made you believe you were brothers. B-but we only did it to protect you!" She said.

Hiro huffed and stood up, "protect me? You kept me in the dark since I was a baby! You made believe he-!" His tiny lengthy fingers point at the taller sibling in the room. "was my actual brother when he wasn't! and -and you know what else? I had to find that shit out by myself!" He stuttered in his words, anger filtering his face as his ears grew red.

"Hiro, you know that's not true! Now you may not be related, but your still brothers by heart! Just because you not blood-related doesn't mean anything. You're brothers her Hiro even if it doesn't look that way to you." She crossed her arms and stood sternly in front of the younger sibling. 

"Brothers don't keep secrets from each other!" Hiro shouted, his eyes turning to glare at Tadashi. Tadashi finally stood hands in the air defensively."Woah, Woah, let's calm down, okay?" He muttered, "look, the only reason me and Aunt Cass didn't tell was well, we knew you'd freak out like this." He shrugged

"We knew you'd freak out like this -" Hiro mocked his older brother, "Of course I would! Oh, oh, it's not every day you find out you don't have a brother!" He shouted again. He could feel his watch vibrate on his wrist as he argued with his family. 

"Hiro -" both Aunt Cass and his brother called out simultaneously. Hiro huffed. "No - No, you know what? Just leave me alone!" He yelled before marching up the stairs and reaching his and Tadashi's shared bedroom. He grinned. He was practically jumping.

"I'm a born actor! Score one for Hiro." He said, marking down a scoring board on his notepad. He marked down the initials for the robot fighting tournament. "Destroyer bot, here I come. I'm going to take you down!" He squealed to himself, opening the window to their bedroom; he hopped out, landing almost perfectly outside of his bedroom window. "Alright, no time to waste!"

***

Tadashi helped clean up the rest of the dishes, his thoughts rambling on. He looked towards his mom, who was scrubbing the table down a little too hard, mumbling to herself. "You think he's going to see everything differently now? See me differently?" He yelled out, not meaning to say it out loud, but it just came to mind. 

Cass stopped for a moment and sighed. "You know I can't answer that." She said before throwing away the used wipes. "He's more prominent now; I'm sure Hiro we'll come around. I - I don't know when. " she shook her head. "Don't overthink it, okay? Try and get some sleep?" putting a hand on her son's shoulder gently, "it just takes time." Cass turns her heading to her bedroom. "Don't stay up too late, okay?' She calls out. 

" yeah yeah, no, I - I won't!" He calls back, finishing up his round of the dishes; he dries his hands and heads up the creaky old stairs. Mochi following in his steps, he chuckles, "Hi Mochi." he says lowly, petting the cat, making it to the top. His fingers knock on the wall to alert his younger - well, I guess he should say cousin now. "Hiro?" He calls out, entering the room. He looks around and notices Hiros nowhere in sight," Hiro -" he glances behind his bed, and then his eyes land on his computer, which was still open to the bit fighting page "world robot fighting tournament -" he mumbles, reading the words on the screen. "God Damn it, Hiro." With a huff, he grabs his helmet and keys "why do you gotta do this shit." He grumbles.

***

"You know you have a lot of big talk for a guy in his what fifties?" Hiro laughs as his hands reach for a tray that has the stack pile of money on it. Yama's face grows with anger, almost red like a tomato. 

"Get. Him. " Yama growls low 

"What's that big guy? Speak up. Can't hear you." Hiro teases, his goons lunge for him as he slips past them, thankfully being smaller. "We'll. It was nice fighting with you! Gotta go!" He ducks another one of his many goons and rushes to the alleyway when he spots a flashing light and hears the sound of an engine, the motorcycle skids to a stop. "Hiro! You idiot!" He shouts, and Hiro grins, jumping on behind his brother. "You found me!" 

"Yes, I found you - wait? Did you plan this?"

"What? No, well, not really, but it worked out great!" 

Tadashi shakes his head angrily, "are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Why?" 

"Good." Carefully watching the road, he slaps hiro on the head, "then quit doing dumb shit!" 

"ow ow!" He huffs and notices the red and blue flashing lights, "turn!" Hiro shouts 

"What? I can't run from the cops. Are you insane?!" 

"It's not running away if they don't see you! Now turn!" 

"Hiro No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Now!' 

"Hiro, I can't. There's no space too!" 

"Then I'll do it!" Hiro shouts as he grabs onto the handles. Their hands touching as he turns the motorcycle into a tight alleyway, "Stop it." Hiro says. 

They stop as the loud blaring sirens pass through them. Hiro hops off, "See? We'll wait here till they pass!" 

"Wait till they pass? Hiro, we just ran from the cops! Where going to go to Jail!" Hiro grinned, "Relax, Tadashi, they didn't see us; let's head home already before they do." He hummed, sitting on the motorcycle.

Tadashi looked at him with anger, "go home?! What do you mean go home?!" He yelled, "Is this just all a game to you?" 

Hiro shrugged, "Hiro! Answer me!" Hiro sighed, "Look, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed. Can we just leave?" He asked 

Tadashi sighed "yeah. Yeah, let's go." 

This was going to be fun explaining it to Aunt Cass.


End file.
